Sno Caps
by Jade Cade
Summary: YukiShuichi fluff. This is the result of me eating chocolate at 2 am...


Sno Caps

Summary- Yuki/Shuichi... This is what you get when I try to eat chocolate at 2 am...

Jade- Oh crap! I don't have a muse! -zooms away then comes back dragging Hiro and Ryuichi-

Hiro- What the...?

Jade- Hello, Hiroshi! I'm Jade and you'll be my muse for this story along with Ryu-chan! -claps happily-

Ryuichi- Where's Kumagoro?

Jade- He's on your head.. Not sure how he manages to stay there but he is..

Anyway, this is my first Gravitation fic.. and since I'm really new to this series please tell me if I get anything/anyone too severely messed up. Please note though, there will be some OOCness on both Yuki's and Shuichi's part. Not sure how you could tell me if I messed something up if it's already OOC, ne?

Disclaimer- I don't own... Wish I did.. If I did, everyone would drown in the fluff..

XOXOX

This was bad. This was really bad. Shuichi, the abnormally hyper-active, cheerful, pink-haired punk, got a hold of candy.

What had Yuki been thinking? He let Shuichi lead him into that candy store and had bought him Sprees and Sno Caps...

Of course, Yuki had a very logical explanation for his actions. Shuichi had used The Eyes. Yes, The Eyes, the most feared weapon of them all. The Eyes, so wide, innocent, and teary, even statutes wouldn't stand a chance.

Yuki watched from behind the couch as the Shu-chan rocket bounced off the walls, floor, ceiling, and every other available surface. And to make matters worse... Yuki still had the candy with him behind the couch...

"Yuki-chan! Where's my candy?" Shuichi exclaimed quite loudly as he paused in the middle of the living room.

This was the only chance Yuki had and he took it, if not slightly reluctant. He slipped quietly from behind the couch and was able to get in front of the couch before the pink-haired rocket tackled him.

He let out a rather uncharacterized yelp as he was hurled into the couch, Shuichi firmly attached to his waist. Yuki ran a hand through his blonde hair and closed his eyes while he caught his breath, which, of course, had been knocked out of him when he was attacked.

Shuichi was about to start into another rant when Yuki stopped him.

"No! You're not getting the candy until you calm down, Shuichi." he stated calmly in a firm voice. Expecting the dreaded Eyes to follow, he closed his almond hued eyes and turned his head to the side.

Shuichi just stared up at his blonde lover until he realized the other wasn't looking. An adorable pout crossed his features and he snuggled up against Yuki.

Knowing he would lose in the end no matter what, Yuki gave in. He reached into the bag he had brought with him when he ventured from behind the couch, and pulled out the Sno Caps. Shaking his head firmly and moving the small box of chocolate out of Shuichi's reach, he order the teen to remain seated.

Shuichi settled himself, sitting sideways on the couch, his head resting on Yuki's shoulder. He waited eagerly as Yuki slowly opened the box... Yuki shifted himself and Shuichi slightly so the teen's head was more or less resting against his chest.

Dipping his head slightly, Yuki ushered one word, "Open," in a rather sultry whisper into his young lover's ear.

Yuki's hot breath sent tremors down Shuichi's spine as he obeyed. A single semi-sweet chocolate drop covered in white sugar pellets was gentle placed on his tongue, Yuki's fingers lightly brushing his lips.

He moaned softly as the candy melted in his mouth, his amethyst eyes sliding closed. They continued in this manner for a bit, Yuki stealing a few pieces now and then..

With his eyes still closed, Shuichi was awaiting his next treat when, instead, he felt Yuki's warm lips upon his own. Yuki began licking gently at his bottom lip and Shuichi was more than happy to comply.

Yuki quickly deposited the melting candy into Shuichi's mouth before allowing his tongue to explore, picking up traces of chocolate. They pulled apart moments later, both gasping for breath.

"Sorry, that was the last one." Yuki explained as Shuichi gazed up at him. Shuichi smiled and sighed blissfully as he cuddled into Yuki and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Yuki couldn't help but smirk, "So chocolate actually calms him down... Thank heavens for Sno Caps.." He stated,content to sit on the couch, stroking Shuichi's soft, pink hair as said boy slept.

XOXOX

Jade- Kinda short, but fluffy! -huggles Ryu-chan-

Ryuichi- Fluffy? Kumagoro's fluffy! -huggles said stuffed rabbit-

Hiro- Um, Jade said I was suppose to threaten all you readers to review, but since I'm not Mr. K and I'm so nice, I'm just going to ask you to please leave a review. Thanks for reading..


End file.
